<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539534">I remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But still sad, I cried a bit whilre writing this bc I projected myself onto the characters, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Nino Lahiffe needs a hug, Poor Nino Lahiffe, sad fic, this isnt the worst ive written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's mom died when he was young. Young enough to not know what was happening when she was sent to the hospital, but old enough to remember her. Since Dad was never around, he and Chris bounced around foster homes all throughout Paris, never straying far from the Dupain-Chengs, the one place Nino could feel at home. </p><p>Nino remembers he always wanted what they had. But instead, he had Chris and Amanda, the longest foster mom they've had yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got this idea because besides being briefly mentioned in chrismaster, we don't know much about Nino's family. Does he have one? For this fic, let's assume not and watch it get real angsty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still remember when Mom died, not that I knew what was happening. We had the Dupain-Chengs over for a family dinner because to me, the Dupain-Chengs were family. Mom had felt ill the whole day, but she had collapsed after dinner. Tom drove her to the hospital, Sabine holding me Chris and Marinette close. There were tears streaming down Sabine's face, but she told us Mom was going to be okay, so why would I worry?</p><p>The funeral was a week later. By then, I had caught on, but Chris kept asking where Mom was. We were staying with the Dupain-Chengs for the time, but it wasn't permanent, there simply wasn't enough space. Chris and I went through many foster homes, I never knew why. We didn't misbehave, we weren't needy, yet nobody wanted us. </p><p>I remember when we first met Amanda, three years ago. Our social worker promised us, this would be the last move. </p><p>I didn't believe her.</p><p>Amanda is the closest thing to a mom I've had since mom. But it's just not the same. If I go to a certain place or smell a certain scent, I can still feel her presence. The vague memories of my childhood. Chris doesn't remember mom, he was too young. Amanda is our mom to him. He has nothing to compare, besides cranky foster moms of the past. But I remembered mom.</p><p>I remember how I used to think, if you had biological parents, to just shut up and be grateful. But I know better now. I learned that when I first met Adrien's dad. He was controlling, uncaring, and cold. He was worse then some of the foster families I've gone too, and those only lasted for a couple of months. Adrien's been living like this for a year. He said it changed when he lost his mom. </p><p>I remember when I got akumatized at Adrien's party, I wanted to scream at Gabriel. </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, your wife is gone, but you still have a son. He is still alive! Why can't you just show him the love a boy needs! </em>
</p><p>I had gone back to Amanda's that night and cried. She asked what was wrong, and I told her. It was one of the first times I truly opened up to her.</p><p>I still refuse to call her mom.</p><p>It feels wrong.</p><p>I remember that, at the end of the day, I know I can find peace at the Dupain-Chengs, with photos of me and my mom on their walls, just like family. Enjoying a homecooked dinner, Chirs to my left, Marinette to my right. A place I could call home, without the stress of foster kid life, without worrying about Chris, without the pain of Mom. The apartment above the bakery was where I felt safe.</p><p>I remember that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626155">I have 3 Mom's and that's okay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manou_Syren/pseuds/Manou_Syren">Manou_Syren</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>